


Рождественская песня для Доктора

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Whoniverse Календарь - 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественская песня для Доктора

Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas;   
Soon the bells will start,   
And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing   
Right within your heart.   
Johny Mathis - It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

 

Доктор стоял на берегу Темзы, смотрел на отражающиеся в воде огни, и думал, что ошибся веком. Ему стоило сбежать в викторианскую Англию, найти себе большой холодный дом и запереться там от всех. Конечно, Эбинезер Скрудж был лишь плодом воображения его хорошего знакомого Чарльза Диккенса, но Доктор сейчас как никогда чувствовал свое сходство с придуманным человеком. 

Каждое Рождество все было плохо. Из раза в раз - только хуже. Бесконечные попытки остановить бесконечные концы света в конце концов закономерно привели к его смерти. Последние семьсот раз Рождество отмечали на Трензалоре, и Доктор ни разу не удосужился спросить, зачем они вообще это делают. Традиция, потерявшая давно свой исконный, обрядовый смысл, прекратилась в самый веселый и долгожданный праздник для всех, кроме таких вот стариков, как он.

Доктор с трудом сдерживал желание бродить по улицам и пугать малышню своим ворчанием. Его раздражали сверкающие гирляндами витрины, пухлощекие Санта-Клаусы, колокольчики и рождественские дурацкие песенки, льющиеся из каждого окна. Зима выдалась на удивление снежной. Холодный ветер приносил снежинки с реки, и они прятались в пушистом воротнике его зимнего пальто. 

Пальто заставила надеть Клара. Собственно, в Лондоне он застрял тоже из-за нее. Она не то чтобы продолжила с ним дружить, просто расстаться до конца так и не получилось. Они оба потеряли больше, чем готовы были потерять, оба остались одни наедине с пустотой в душе. Доктор все еще отчаянно нуждался в Кларе, поэтому примчался по первому зову. 

Клара просила о малом: прийти к ней в гости в Сочельник и сходить погулять рождественским утром. Наверное, это Доктор был готов ей предоставить без риска испортить настроение или что-то натворить. Где-то на другом берегу реки начали бить часы. Доктор поежился и подумал, что пора идти - скорее всего, Клара уже давно дома и ждет его. Выставляет на стол пудинг с почками, пудинг с патокой, запеченного гуся и большой кувшин пунша. Хорошая, хозяйственная Клара...

Доктор шел, глубоко спрятав руки в карманы пальто и глядя себе под ноги. Еще один суровый, насупившийся старик, без восторга относящийся ко всей этой шумихе и песенкам про снег и Санту. У него на душе было темно, холодно и и пусто, как в созвездии Кастерборус, и радостные лица людей, спешащих по домам, чтобы обнять любимых и дарить подарки, были ему противны.

Зачерпывая свежевыпавший снег носками ботинок, Доктор думал о Скрудже. Интересно, как он стал таким? Через какие испытание прошел, чтобы так устать от заводного человеческого веселья? С затаенной грустью Доктор вспомнил, как еще некоторое время назад горел желанием танцевать, распевать песни и привносить нотку безумия в любой праздник. Каким далеким казалось все это теперь! 

Его взгляд наткнулся на большую угловую витрину магазина сладостей. Она сияла красно-зелеными лампами, игрушечный Санта весело ехал на заводном олене, пряничные человечки словно норовили слезть с витрины и побежать по улицам города, зазывая всех и каждого на огромный праздничный ужин у Санты. Придет же в голову всякий вздор! Будто у Санты есть на это время... 

Он остановился, засмотревшись. Тут же в него с размаху кто-то врезался. Доктор наклонился, помогая подняться высокой женщине в черной длинной шубе. Капюшон она накинула на голову, прячась от снега, а каблуки были такие острые, что могли работать как оружие. Доктор раздраженно решил, что она упала бы и без его помощи, но в честь праздника решил проявить галантность. 

\- Позвольте вам помочь, - он придержал ее за локоть.

\- Ничего страшного, я иногда бываю неловкой, - промурлыкал из недр капюшона кокетливый высокий голос. 

Слишком знакомый. Доктор замер, вглядываясь в женщину, потом поднял руку и сдернул капюшон с ее головы. 

\- Мисси, - хрипло сказал он, продолжая удерживать даму за локоть. - Это ты?..

\- И тебе Счастливого Рождества, Доктор! - улыбнулась она и перехватила его под руку. - Почему ты такой хмурый?

Доктор оторопело посмотрел на нее. 

\- Ты куда-то спешила, - выдавил он. 

\- Мои дела всегда можно отложить. Что может быть важнее встречи со старым другом? - она прижалась щекой к его плечу. - Ты никуда не торопишься? Тогда прогуляемся немного. Здесь так красиво...

Доктор подумал, что самым правильным с его стороны было бы стряхнуть ее руку, отговориться срочными делами и сбежать к Кларе, к горячему гусю и неловким паузам в разговоре. Но вместо этого он накрыл ее руку своей.

\- Почему бы и нет. Сегодня же канун Рождества. Все гуляют. 

Мисси посмотрела на него и ничего не ответила. Глаза у нее были яркие, светлые, и в них отражались все фонари и гирлянды, отчего казалось, что они сияют. Волосы, небрежно заколотые наверх, намокли под падающим снегом, но она не обращала на это внимания.

\- Как ты поживаешь? - светским тоном спросила она. 

\- Я ненавижу Рождество, - невпопад ответил Доктор.

\- О, милый... - сочувственно протянула Мисси и решительно повернула за угол, утаскивая его за собой. - Кажется, ты просто разучился веселиться. Позволишь мне это исправить?Пожалуйста?

\- Я не хочу веселиться, - Доктор шел медленно, про себя отмечая, что ее шаги были намного уже и меньше чем у него. 

\- Ты уже отказался от подарка на день рождения. Может быть, примешь хотя бы подарок на Рождество? - она на ходу потерлась носом о мех на воротнике его пальто. - Пожалуйста?

\- Делай что хочешь, - вздохнул Доктор.

Мисси остановилась, отошла на пару шагов и пристально на него посмотрела. Затем огляделась вокруг, сияющая под всеми фонарями и витринами. Люди вокруг торопились по своим делам, счастливые и наполненные ощущением чуда, и никто не обращал внимания на решающую что-то посреди улицы пару.

\- Я хочу... - Мисси сделала вид, что задумалась. - Я хочу на каток! 

\- На каток?!

\- На каток! Ты же умеешь кататься на коньках? Скажи мне, что ты умеешь!

\- Я... не уверен. Когда-то умел.

\- Значит, вспомнишь, - она подошла и поправила воротник его пальто, глядя ему в глаза. - Это так весело. Давай повеселимся сегодня? Побежали!

Мисси схватила его за руку и побежала вниз по улице, и ему пришлось бежать следом. Он подумал о том, что они, должно быть, смешно смотрятся - старик и изящно одетая дама, бегающие, как дети. И ощущение правильности происходящего вдруг накрыло его с головой. Впервые после Трензалора он не чувствовал себя лишним. 

Каток был залит огнями и наполнен смехом и радостными криками. Нельсон одобрительно посматривал одним глазом с высоты своей колонны. Кажется, он тоже был не прочь слезть и присоединиться к катающимся. Мисси вытащила Доктора на лед и откатилась на пару шагов, критически его рассматривая. Доктор вцепился в бортик и поморщился. В прокатных коньках он чувствовал себя неимоверно глупо.

\- Оставь в покое бортик, - Мисси подняла бровь, - Иначе ты его оторвешь.

\- Не оторву, - буркнул Доктор, но бортик оставил. Попробовал сделать шаг, потерял равновесие и едва не упал к ногами Мисси. Она подхватила его, удержала и улыбнулась.

\- Я безнадежен, - признал Доктор поражение в надежде, что теперь ему дадут сбежать. - Ничего не получится.

\- Когда ты отступал перед трудностями, а? Ну же, не разочаровывай меня. - она взяла его за руку и оттолкнулась ото льда.

Доктор закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, как это было когда-то давно с Ривер. В его ситуации не приходилось полагаться на память тела, да и времени минуло ощутимо много даже по его меркам. Он не катался на Трензалоре, потому что слишком сильна была горечь утраты. Но с Мисси оказалось на удивление легко. 

Она взяла его под руку и заглянула в глаза.

\- Зачем ты здесь? - наконец спросил он. По хорошему, этот вопрос следовало задать намного раньше, но не хотелось ломать момент.

\- Просто так, - пожала плечами Мисси и рассмеялась в ответ на его недоверчивый взгляд. - О, милый, я занимаюсь не только тем, что гоняюсь за тобой по Вселенной и стремлюсь разрушать и завоевывать миры. Я еще и отдыхать люблю. И на этой отсталой планетке любят и умеют веселиться, надо заметить.

\- Я не люблю веселиться, - признался Доктор.

\- Да что с тобой, дорогой? - она взяла его руки в свои и закружила его по льду. 

Проезжающая мимо молодая парочка хихикнула, глядя на них. Доктор вмиг разозлился, о чем они только думают! В конце концов, они с Мисси вряд ли похожи на преклонного возраста пару, зашедшую на каток вспомнить молодость. Ну, Мисси так точно не тянет на пожилую. Она настоящая леди даже на коньках. Мастер всегда умел управляться со своими регенерациями.

\- Эй, глупый смурной Доктор, улыбнись! Ты же умеешь, я видела! 

Доктор насупился. Песня в динамиках сменилась. Вместо вальса Фрэнка Синатры запел про маму, целующую Санту, Энди Уиллиамс. 

\- Ну же, Доктор... - Мисси надула губы. - Ты же не хочешь сказать мне, что настолько разучился быть собой, что превратился в унылого и ворчливого Эбинезера Скруджа?

От неожиданности Доктор споткнулся и все-таки упал. Мисси присела рядом с ним на корточки и заботливо поцеловала в нос. 

\- Больно ударился? - нежно спросила она. 

\- Ты откуда это знаешь? Ну... про Скруджа? - Доктор оторопело уставился на нее. 

\- Я читаю книжки, кретин, - она толкнула его в лоб ладонью, и он с наслаждением приложился затылком о холодный лед. Прямо над его головой мигал разноцветный фонарь. Энди Уиллиамс допел про маму и уступил место Тони Беннету и чудесам зимы. Над Доктором в черном-черном и очень звездном небе кружились снежинки и падали на лицо. 

\- Э-эй... Доктор? - Мисси склонилась над ним с озабоченным видом. - Ты знаешь, что на катке нельзя лежать? Техника безопасности говорит, что это плохо. Тебя могут задеть. А если кто-то тебя заденет, мне придется его убить.

\- Если ты кого-нибудь убьешь, я!...

\- Вот и умничка. Покатаемся еще? Люблю Рождественский рок-н-ролл, - в голосе Мисси прорезались командные нотки. - Вставай, Доктор! 

Они покатались, прозвучало еще несколько песен, и под конец Доктор осмелел настолько, что положил руку на талию Мисси, чтобы кататься с ней рядом. Мисси не возражала. 

\- Уже так поздно.... - с сожалением проговорил Доктор. 

\- Ты куда-то спешишь? - Мисси откатилась к бортику и облокотилась на него. 

\- Нет, - соврал Доктор. - Конечно, я не спешу.

Снова запел Синатра - на этот раз про Белое Рождество. Доктору показалось, что песня лучше всего подходит к моменту. Снежинки запутались в растрепавшихся черных волосах Мисси и сверкали, словно маленькие звездочки. Разноцветный фонарь всполохами отражался в ее глазах. Она была непривычная: мирная, расслабленная, ничего из себя не разыгрывающая. Положа руку на сердце, сейчас она была тем, что Доктор так долго искал по всем уголкам Вселенной.

Он оказался совсем близко, она взяла его за руки и поднесла к губам, согревая.

\- Ты соблюдаешь обычаи любимых землян? - лукаво спросила она.

\- Какие? - растерялся Доктор.

Мисси взглядом показала наверх. Точно над ними вилась ветка омелы. Доктор поднял голову и почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Ну же, милый, - она почти хищно улыбнулась. - Поцелуй меня?

\- Ты... Ты нарочно это сделала! - Доктор пригрозил ей пальцем и сделал шаг назад, забыв, что все еще на коньках, отчего едва не упал снова. Он схватился за бортик, устоял на ногах и поднял на Мисси отчаянный взгляд. 

Она не собиралась ничем помогать. Просто стояла, сложив руки на груди, и улыбалась. Ее выдавали глаза - колючие, напряженные, словно она была готова к тому, что он ее ударит. Как будто он собирался причинить ей боль. 

\- О, мой дорогой Доктор, - в ее издевательском тоне звучали нотки грусти. - Почему мне все всегда надо делать за тебя? 

\- Потому что ты лучше справляешься, - неожиданно для себя парировал Доктор.

Мисси охнула, замерла на секунду и рассмеялась. 

\- Ты не меняешься, - она положила руку ему на плечо, просунув ладонь под меховой воротник пальто. - Как же это меня радует. Я уже боялась, что ты не будешь прежним...

\- Ты о чем? - Доктор напрягся. 

\- Я боялась, что ты изменился. - она подошла совсем близко, так, что Доктор мог рассмотреть каждую снежинку, мерцающую в ее волосах. - Я боялась, что мой старый друг потерян для меня. Зачем бы мне тогда было жить?

Радио затихло на мгновение, словно услышало ее слова, а затем над катком проплыли первые ноты "Аве Марии" Шуберта. Как эта классическая песня затесалась в веселую подборку рождественских мелодий, можно было только гадать, но Доктор не обратил на это внимание, даже не разобрал, на каком языке пели. Слова Мисси эхом гасли у него в голове.  
Мисси смотрела на него теплым, влюбленным взглядом, словно изучала заново черты лица. На дне ее светлых глаз теплилась не виданная Доктором до сих пор надежда. 

\- Глупый Доктор, - вздохнула она. Он не нашел, что возразить.

Пальцы на его плече на мгновение сжались, потом она отвела глаза, оттолкнула его легонько и ускользнула прочь, оставив Доктора с ощущением неясной утраты.

Он догнал ее у выхода. Она уже переобулась и стояла под высокой, украшенной разноцветными гирляндами елкой. Взгляд снова стал колючим.

\- Вот видишь, - сказала она. - Ты снова научился кататься на коньках. Я всегда говорила, что ты еще не совсем безнадежен. Бывает и хуже.

\- Бывает и хуже? И многих ты видела?

\- Да уж поверь мне, - она фыркнула и сдула с носа выбившуюся прядь. - Лучше уж идиот в синей будке, чем просто какой-нибудь идиот. Знаешь, Доктор, без тебя ужасно ску-у-учно.

\- Надеюсь, я тебя достаточно развлек! - все происходящее вдруг стало раздражать. 

Мисси присела в реверансе.

\- Благодарю вас, мистер Доктор, - чинно пролепетала она, - Вы преподнесли мне самый лучший Рождественский подарок. Могла ли я рассчитывать на большее чудо когда либо? Я ведь не житель этой мелкой планетки... 

Доктор подскочил к ней и встряхнул за плечи.

\- Что ты несешь?

\- Ты делаешь мне больно, - прошипела Мисси. - Ты же торопился, разве нет? К своей ненаглядной Кларе, или у тебя появился уже кто-то новый? Я не успеваю считать, извини, ты с такой скоростью их меняешь... Чаще, чем регенерации, что весьма показательно!

\- Да что с тобой вдруг? - Доктор удержал ее, провел ладонью по лбу, убирая волосы и задержал руку на ее щеке. 

\- Ничего, - с вызовом бросила она. - Ничего такого, что я не могла бы обсудить со своим старым другом. 

\- Мастер.... - он попытался прижаться лбом к ее лбу, но она увильнула:

\- Мистресс, я прошу тебя! И давай обойдемся без насилия. 

\- Прости... Прости, мне так жаль, я сделал что-то не так...

\- Ты всегда делаешь что-то не так, мне следовало бы привыкнуть. - она оттолкнула Доктора, на этот раз сильнее. Доктор потерял равновесие и упал спиной на елку. Ель устояла, но огромная шапка снега, наметенная снегопадом, сорвалась с раскидистой, украшенной шариками лапы и обрушилась на его голову.  
Мисси посмотрела на него, замерев на несколько мгновений, а потом расхохоталась - с упоением, в голос, закрыв лицо руками. От смеха на глазах выступили слезы. Она облокотилась на бортик, заливаясь счастливым хохотом.

\- Ничего смешного я не вижу, - пробурчал Доктор, разом насупившись.

\- Ох, милый... - Мисси, вытирая слезы, полезла в сумочку и достала зеркало. - Посмотри на себя! Нет, не двигайся, сама покажу... Да ты похож на старого надутого филина! 

\- Ни на какого филина я не похож! - Доктор резко провернул к ней голову, отчего сходство с птицей только усилилось. 

Мисси подошла к нему и обняла, спрятав лицо у него на плече. 

\- Да, ты не филин. Ты полярная сова, - всхлипывала она, - Заснеженная полярная сова. Ты удивительно гармонируешь с этой елкой. Тебе стоит выбрать ее своей следующей спутницей. 

Доктор фыркнул что-то неразборчиво. Мисси подняла голову и ткнулась губами куда-то ему в шею.

\- Давай я испачкаю в помаде твою рубашку, а Клара будет ревновать? - весело предложила она.

\- Клара не будет ревновать, - отрезал Доктор.

\- Ну, если ты так уверен... - Мисси целомудренно прикоснулась губами к воротнику его рубашки, потом снова вернулась к шее. - Тогда я тем более это сделаю.

\- Ты уже это сделала. Ты очень коварная. И подлая.

\- Ты забыл? Я Королева Зла! - она отстранилась.

Ее глаза блестели. Доктор взял ее лицо в ладони и поцеловал веки, ресницы под его губами были мокрыми. 

\- Нельзя столько смеяться, - пробормотала она. - Видишь, до чего ты меня довел? Ни одному существу во Вселенной с тобой не сравниться, Доктор. Ты чудовищнее всех. Даже меня.

\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Доктор и осторожно поцеловал её в губы. Мисси ответила - легким прикосновением, не позволяя ему большего.

\- Тише, - мурлыкнула она, осторожно выпутываясь из его рук. - Мы ушли от омелы. 

\- При чем здесь омела?

\- При чем здесь поцелуи, вот что важно! - она прижала палец к его губам и подмигнула. - Я сделаю тебе подарок, Доктор. Я сейчас уйду, и оставлю твою планету проводить эту ночь в тишине и спокойствии, за пудингом с почками и индейкой, фаршированной яблоками и орехами. Пусть окружают друг друга заботой и распевают свои дурацкие рождественские песенки. Как тебе такая идея? Я сегодня очень щедрая.. 

\- Куда ты пойдешь? - спросил Доктор с отчаянием, которое испугало его самого.  
Вместо ответа Мисси стряхнула остатки снега с его головы.

\- Не простудись, филин. Вдруг ты уже настолько человек, что тебя сразит простуда? Я тогда расстроюсь и передумаю насчет подарка. 

Она повернулась на каблуках и быстро пошла в сторону освещенного огнями проспекта.

\- Мисси! - Доктор сорвался с места, пытаясь ее догнать. 

Высокий человек в шубе Санта-Клауса вырос у него на пути, и Доктор врезался в него. Этого мгновения Мисси хватило, чтобы раствориться в толпе. Доктор стоял посреди перекрестка, озираясь по сторонам, пока на него возмущенно не загудели машины.

\- Потерял кого-то? - сочувственно спросила старушка с огромной клюкой, останавливаясь около него.

\- Да... Она... ушла.

\- Она вернется, - беззаботно махнула клюкой старушка. - Эти легкомысленные девчонки всегда возвращаются, когда понимают, кого они упустили. Выше нос! Это все становится похожим на Рождество, разве нет? А у тебя снег в волосах. 

Старушка весело направилась дальше, напевая приевшуюся песенку Джонни Матиса, огромный Санта Клаус присел на клумбу под фонарным столбом и закурил внушительного вида сигару, мимо проехал фольксваген, гудком высвистывая Джингл Беллз.

Доктор выругался про себя и подошел к Санте.

\- Не подскажете, сколько времени? - поинтересовался он, согнувшись почти в половину.

Человек в костюме Санты выпустил в его сторону большое кольцо дыма и достал из кармана мобильный телефон.

\- Почти десять, - хрипло сообщил он и закашлялся.

\- Спасибо, - вспомнив, что надо быть вежливым с людьми, сказал Доктор и, подумав, добавил: - Опасайтесь простуды!

Санта снова закашлялся.

\- Опасайся, не опасайся... все одно заболеешь! - он махнул рукой и снова затянулся сигарой.

Доктор засунул руки в карманы пальто и зашагал через проспект.

\- Доктор! - от углового магазина навстречу ему бежала Клара. 

Она подбежала стремительно, обняла и прижалась, спрятав лицо в меховом воротнике.

\- Я думала, ты не придешь, - всхлипнула она. - Ты не собирался приходить, да? 

\- Я собирался, - Доктор неуверенно погладил ее по волосам. - Просто ТАРДИС опять перепутала время. Хорошо, что совсем немного, правда?

Клара посмотрела ему в лицо и сделала вид, что поверила.

\- Идем! - она взяла его за руку и потянула вдоль улицы. - За то, что ты так опоздал, ты должен мне подарок. 

\- Хорошо, - безропотно согласился Доктор. - Чего бы ты хотела?

\- Я хочу... марципанового зайца! - Клара остановилась перед огромной сверкающей витриной кондитерского магазина. - Огромного марципанового зайца! Слушай, тут играет Селин Дион? Правда? Я так давно не слышала этой песни! Это же "Магия рождественского дня"!

Доктор открыл перед ней дверь.

\- Какой ты галантный, - цокнула языком Клара. 

\- Выбирай марципанового зайца! - приказал Доктор, прислушиваясь к песне. 

Стремление людей просить придуманного старика на облаке благословить и даровать им счастье так и осталось для него непонятным - как любая религия в целом. Но в этом была своя чарующая прелесть. Многие столетия он блуждал среди звезд и всякий раз встречаясь с человеческой верой - в чудо, в хороший конец, в бога, в старика в синей будке, в марципанового зайца - поражался, на что она была способна. Нет ничего сильнее человеческого духа, и ничего прекраснее. И Рождество - это праздник не в честь мифического бессмертного, который жил много лет назад, а в честь того, самого настоящего, здесь и сейчас в каждом присутствующего, настоящего и незыблемого.

Доктор смотрел в сияющую звездами витрину с праздничными горами шоколада и конфет, и на секунду среди огней ему почудилось лицо Мисси. Оно подмигнуло ему и тут же исчезло. Доктор улыбнулся и пошел к Кларе делать то, что умел лучше всего на свете: помогать. В этот раз с выбором зайца. Синяя лента или красная? 

\- Бери с зеленой, - посоветовал он. - Посмотри, какое у него умоляющее лицо. Он хочет к тебе.

\- Дайте зайца с зеленой лентой, - согласилась Клара. - Он просто обязан стать моим. 

\- И два кофе, - добавил Доктор. - Рождественских. С пряничными человечками. 

Клара удивленно покосилась на него, но ничего не сказала. 

Они шли по Трафальгарской площади, мимо елки и катка, мимо с улыбкой наблюдающего за ними одноглазого Нельсона, и пили кофе, разговаривая в общем-то ни о чем. Зайца с зеленой лентой Клара бережно несла под мышкой. Она рассказывала, что за ужин ждет их дома, а Доктор в ответ признался, что совсем недавно научился снова кататься на коньках.

\- Какой ты забывчивый! - Клара рассмеялась, - Ты в этом пальто похож на филина! Особенно когда вот так смотришь! Эй, у тебя нос испачкан взбитыми сливками! Стой...

Доктор послушно остановился. Клара достала платок и вытерла ему нос. Потом поднялась на цыпочки и звонко поцеловала в самый кончик.  
Доктор дернулся было сказать что-то резкое, но по катку проехал толстый курящий Санта Клаус и пригрозил Доктору кулаком.

\- Хо-хо-хо! - прокричал он и выпустил кольцо дыма. 

Доктор улыбнулся и сам взял Клару за руку. Веселые рождественские колокола провожали их.

\- На метро или пешком пройдемся?

\- Пройдемся пешком, - решительно сказал Доктор. - Если мы совсем не будем успевать к твоим родителям, у меня есть ТАРДИС. Я Повелитель Времени, в конце концов!

Они шли по сияющему городу, и Доктор подумал, что это все становится действительно похожим на Рождество. А люди - самые щедрые создания во Вселенной, потому что своим личным счастьем, вдохновением и пряничными человечками готовы делиться бесконечно с кем угодно. С тем, кто захочет взять.

Может быть, даже и с ним. 

Fin.


End file.
